The Purity of Love and Friendship
by Eclipse
Summary: The purity of love and friendship when two of Yuna's greatest guardians back, it's time for a small reunion. Sorry it's taken so long for me to add another chapter. Please tell me what you think of my story, so I know if I should continue to write more.
1. Prologue

****

The Purity of Love and Friendship:

Prologue:

In the little town of Besaid, a young blonde haired girl was sitting down by a nearby tree pondering over a lot of things. "Why did Auron and Tidus have to go away?" "It's left everyone all flustered and depressed, especially Yunie and I." The young girl looked up towards the nighttime sky starring at all the stars, when all of sudden a shooting star went by. So the young blonde haired girl made a wish. 

After she made her wish she looked down towards the ground, and thought, "Now that you're gone…gone Sir Auron, I don't really know who have interest in anymore. You were always so cruel and uncaring to me sometimes, but there were some times that I thought that you might have had some sort of interest in me, didn't you, despite our age difference. Although I've always cared about you, whether you cared about me or not, Sir Auron," thought Rikku as she began to cry. 

Rikku wiped the tears from her eyes, as she looked downward. She thought, "You were the only one that didn't seem to mind, who I really was, whereas Wakka always showed that he didn't really like us Al Bhed, because we don't believe in the teachings of Yevon." "Why does this have to be so hard for me, Auron…isn't there a way to make it all little easier for me?"   


Meanwhile inside of Wakka's hut, Lulu asked, "Wakka, are you going to stare at her all night?" "Hmm…did you say something, Lu," stated Wakka as he glanced over at Lulu. "I asked you if you are going to stare at her all night," repeated Lulu. "Who says I'm staring at her?" "Hmm…let me see, you've been staring out that window for almost four hours," mentioned Lulu. "Huh…I guess I've been staring at her haven't I," answered Wakka as he went back to staring out the window again.

"Wakka, why are you staring at her," questioned Lulu. "I feel sorry for her and Yuna," answered Wakka. "You mean because of Tidus," asked Lulu. "Well not just Tidus." "Then who, Wakka?" "Sir Auron…" answered Wakka. "But Sir Auron, was already dead, Wakka, because he was an unsent," stated Lulu. "Yeah, I know he was, but I really think that's what getting to her, Lu." "What do you mean," questioned Lulu. "Well I think she really misses him." "We all miss him, Wakka." "No, Lu, not like Rikku does." 

"Well I think your pretty torn apart over their losses too, aren't you," stated Lulu. "I loved Tidus like he way my own brudda, ya know," he replied. Lulu asked, "Wakka, why don't you go talk to Rikku?" "I guess I could, but I think it's best to just leave her alone," stated Wakka. "Wakka, in all the years that I've know ya, I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that, especially since you disliked that fact that she's an Al Bhed," replied Lulu as she stared at Wakka's charming face. 

"What, why ya staring at me like that, Lu," questioned Wakka. "Oh…sorry about that, Wakka," she answered as she quickly looked away. "Lu, is there something that you're hiding from me?" "What do you think I'm hiding from you," she replied. "Come on, Lu, tell me what it is," stated Wakka as he walked towards her. "Wakka, please don't come any closer," mentioned Lulu. "Why, don't you want me to." "Wakka, do you…" 

After a brief period of silence between them, Wakka asked, "Do I what, Lu?" "It's nothing, really…" "Lu, I know you too well, to know that you're lying about it being nothing, when there's really something you wanted to tell, wasn't there," explained Wakka. "Wakka, the truth is that I'm afraid to tell you what it is," stated Lulu. "Stop being so afraid, Lu." "Why are you making such a big deal of this, Wakka?" "Because Lu, I care about you too much, to just ignore this," mentioned Wakka. 

Wakka continued walking towards her, and when he got to her he put his arms around her. Lulu said, "Wakka…" "It's okay, Lu, you don't have to tell me what it is right now," stated Wakka. "But Wakka, didn't you want to know what it was, because you…" Wakka pressed a finger against Lu's lip to silence her, and mentioned, "If you're not ready to tell me now, then just tell what it is when you're ready to." She rested on Wakka's shoulder and replied, "Okay." 

In the meantime down at the dock, Yuna was sitting on the edge of the pier staring up at the nighttime sky, praying and hoping that maybe one day, just one day he may return. Yuna continue to stare up at the stars, when she could hear heavy footsteps coming up from her, she knew that it was Kimahri coming to get her for bed. Kimahri mentioned, "Kimahri worried about Yuna. Kimahri know Yuna miss Tidus and Sir Auron." "I'm alright Kimahri, but I guess it is a little too late to be here out by myself isn't it," replied Yuna as the Ronso guardian picked her up and carried her back up to her hut.


	2. Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams

****

The Purity of Love and Friendship:

****

Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams

Later that night, Lady Yuna was comfortably lying in her bed fast asleep, beginning to have a dream. It was soon approaching dusk, and Lady Yuna was sitting on the edge of the pier staring down at the water, after she did her daily whistle blow. Yuna thought, "I hope you'll return someday Tidus, because I'm beginning to miss you too much." Her thoughts then drifted towards, "Why did you have to go away Tidus?"

As she was staring down at the water, while a young blonde haired boy was walking down the pier towards her. He mentioned, "Is that you, Yuna." Yuna was startled by the sudden sound of her name, belonging to a voice that sounded so familiar to her. She quickly stood up and turned around to see the man that she loved standing there. So Yuna ran into the arms of Tidus and started crying. "Please don't cry Yuna, because it hurts me to see you cry," mentioned Tidus as he brought her closer to him to kiss her. When they broke their kiss, Tidus stated, "I promise I'll never leave you again, Yuna…"

Yuna suddenly woke up from her dream crying, so Kimahri quickly came over to her side. He asked, "Kimahri wonders why Yuna can't sleep." "I just had a dream that felt so real, I actually thought Tidus was really back, but he's not is he, Kimahri," stated Yuna. "Kimahri knows Tidus may come back soon," mentioned the Ronso guardian. "I hope you're right, Kimahri." Kimahri wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Kimahri wants Yuna to try and get some rest." Eventually Yuna drifted off to sleep again, while Kimahri sat down in a chair nearby, and he too drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Wakka let go of Lulu, and she walked over to the window. She looked outside to see that Rikku was still leaning against the tree, so she said, "Rikku's still out there by that tree, Wakka." "I'll go out there and get her," replied Wakka. "I'll prepare the couch for her." "Where you gonna sleep, Lu," asked Wakka. "We'll discuss that after you go get her, okay," mentioned Lulu. "Okay, Lu," he answered as he walked outside to go get Rikku.

Wakka slowly approached the young Al Bhed girl, so he didn't wake her, in case she was asleep. As Wakka got closer to the tree that Rikku was leaning against, he saw that she actually asleep. Wakka carefully picked up the young Al Bhed girl, and carried her back to his hut, while Lulu prepared the couch for Rikku to sleep on.

After a couple of minutes later, Wakka was back inside his hut with Rikku, and Lulu was done preparing the couch for Rikku. Wakka gently laid Rikku down on the couch, and Lulu covered her up. Then Wakka walked over to his bed, and said, "Come here Lu, you can sleep next to me." Lulu replied, "Are you sure about that, Wakka." Wakka got into his bed, while Lulu just stood there. Wakka mentioned, "Lu, I like ya, so please come over and get some rest, okay." "Okay, Wakka…" she replied as walked over toward his bed. 

Wakka said, "Hurry up Lu, I'm getting really sleepy, ya know." So Lulu crawled into the bed with Wakka, and he said, "Goodnight, Lu." "Goodnight, Wakka." Wakka pulled the covers up and then put his arm around Lulu, as she put her arms around the arm that Wakka had around her. Eventually the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The young Al Bhed girl, Rikku was comfortably situated on the couch inside Wakka's hut fast asleep, beginning to have a dream. It was nighttime in this surreal place that looked kind of like Tidus's Zanarkand, Rikku was standing there watching Yuna preparing to do another sending. Although this sending wasn't anything like the others she had performed before, because she was sending the legendary guardian Sir Auron, an unsent. Rikku and the rest of the gang watched as Yuna waved her Nirvana staff around, while Auron began to disappear. Rikku thought, "Auron…why do have to end like this. Why do you have to go away…couldn't you of stayed a little longer." 

Rikku stood there staring at the man she thought she had feelings for, and she thought, "I wonder if he's gonna miss all of us…although I know I'm gonna miss him." In a little while the sending was complete and the legendary guardian Sir Auron had been sent, and was now gone forever. As she watched the last of him disappear, a single tear trickled down her cheek, and she thought, "Auron…" This dream alone startled the sleeping form of Rikku, but it wasn't enough to wake her up.


	3. Chapter Two: Secret Surprises Part I

****

The Purity of Love and Frienship:

Chapter Two: Secret Surprises Part I

The next morning, Yuna was on her way down to the pier, like she always does to whistle, hoping that Tidus will soon come back. Yuna sat down on the edge of pier, staring at the beautiful sky, hoping and praying that maybe Kimahri was right, maybe Tidus will come back. Yuna sat there for the longest time wondering and wondering if Tidus really wanted to come back, or if it's just her that wants him here with her.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the deep blue ocean, just outside of Besaid, a young blonde haired boy drifted there with his knees tucked into his chest asleep. Although all of a sudden, the young boy suddenly awoke to the sound of someone calling out to him from above, so immediately started swimming towards the surface. When he made it to the surface, he realized he wasn't far from shoreline of the beach, so he quickly swam towards it. 

As he walked up onto the beach, the boy started to recognize where he was. The boy thought, "I'm must be back in Spira, because I think I'm near the little town of Besaid, where I first met Wakka, of the Besaid Aurochs." The young boy walked down the beach towards the pier, where he could someone sitting one the edge of pier, that someone looked very familiar to him. 

The young boy walked down the pier, where he finds Yuna. Yuna mentioned, "I wish you could back to us, Tidus." The boy overhears her, so he replied, "Yuna, is that you?" Yuna stated as she turned around to see who it was, "Is that really you, Tidus." Tidus shook his head yes, as Yuna go up and ran towards him. They both ran into each other's arms almost immediately, and Yuna mentions as she starts to cry, "I've missed you so much, Tidus."

Tidus wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It hurts me to see you cry, Yuna." Yuna smiled and replied, "I love you, Tidus." "I love you, too, Yuna." Tidus cupped his hand on her cheek, and Yuna asked, "You're not going away again are you?" "Nope." Tidus draws Yuna closer towards him and their lips met for a very passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Tidus stated, "Yuna, I promise I'll never leave you again." 

Meanwhile Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku were all seated around a table inside Wakka's hut eating some lunch without speaking to each other. As they quietly ate their lunch, Kimahri was standing in spot that overlooked the pier. Kimahri spots Tidus down on the pier with Yuna, Kimahri thought, "Kimahri knew Tidus would return soon. Kimahri must go tell the other about Tidus's return." So Kimahri was on his way over to Wakka's hut, where he presumed they would all be eating lunch at.

The Ronso guardian walks into Wakka's hut and mentioned, "Kimahri saw Yuna with Tidus." Wakka breaks the silent mood and asked, "Are you sure it was him?" Kimahri answers, "Kimahri knows it was Tidus. Kimahri never lie." Rikku stated, "I sure hope that's true." Lulu mentioned, "How could he return, if he never really existed?" "Lu, how can ya say that," replied Wakka. Rikku stated, "Why would you say something like that, Lulu." "Lu, why do you have to be so mean," mentioned Wakka. "Kimahri doesn't want you guys to start arguing," stated the Ronso guardian. "Kimahri's right, you know." "Well lets go greet Tidus, Tidus," mentioned Wakka.

So the four of then ventured out of Wakka's hut to a spot that overlooks the pier. Rikku stated, "It really is Tidus, isn't it." Wakka replied, "Well I suppose, we'll leave those two alone for awhile." Lulu commented, "I'm going back to clean up the lunch dishes." Wakka senses the sadness in her voice, so he replied, "I'll help you, Lu." 

While Wakka and Lulu went back to the hut to wash up the dishes, Kimahri asked, "Rikku, Yuna's friend. Kimahri concerned about Rikku." Rikku answered as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks, "Everyone gets to be happy, but me." "Kimahri wonders why Rikku say that." "Yuna has Tidus, and Wakka seems more interested in Lulu then me. So that leaves me to be all alone again," explained Rikku. "Kimahri replied, "Kimahri knows Sir Auron may come back soon." "How can he, Kimahri, he was an unsent…" mumbled Rikku as she ran off to be alone. Kimahri thought, "Kimahri hope for Rikku's sake that Auron will come back, just like Tidus did."

In the meantime, Rikku sat down and leaned against a nearby tree thinking. "I should be happy that Tidus is back, I sure don't feel happy," thought Rikku, the young Al Bhed girl. "Auron, why did you have to go away…" "Why don't I feel happy, why do I feel so sad that Tidus's back? Is it because it makes me think of you more and more, especially since Wakka's more interest in Lulu, then me. I guess nobody like me then, so I guess I'll continue to be the poor old lonely Al Bhed girl." Rikku began to cry again, because now she couldn't stop thinking about the older guardian, Auron, the fact that she used to be attracted to him, despite their age difference. Rikku last thought was, "AURON…" 


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Surprises Part II

****

The Purity of Love and Friendship:

Chapter Three: Secret Surprise Part II

In the midst of the farplane, the legendary guardian once known as Auron could hear someone calling out his name. Auron thought, "Who's calling my name?" The voice in the distance mentioned, "Auron…" Auron carefully listened to the tone of the voice, and thought, "She's calling for me…but why…I'm dead aren't I…" When all of a sudden Auron disappeared from the farplane, and reappeared somewhere in Spira.

Auron studied his surroundings and thought, "Where am I…and am I alive…" Auron wander around for a little bit taking in all the scenery, which started to seem a little familiar to him. Soon he discovered that he's been giving a second chance at life, and he soon realizes, "I'm must be in the outskirts of the little town known as Besaid." Although his thoughts drifted more towards the voice, "Was the girl calling out my name, who I think it was."

Auron wandered around, until he finally found Rikku, at least he thought that it was her sitting over by a nearby tree. So he slowly approached her and asked, "Rikku, is that you?" Rikku suddenly looked up at the sound of her name, to see who the owner of the voice was. Rikku was immediately shocked to find that the owner of the voice was…was Auron. Rikku questioned, "Is that really you, Auron." Auron nods his head yes, so she stated, "How can this be." "I'm not really sure, but it seems as if I was given a second chance at life," explained Auron, as he found himself staring at Rikku.

Rikku soon realized that Auron was staring at her, so she asked, "Why are you staring at me, Auron?" Although Rikku found herself blushing, when he stated, "I'm sorry about that, but it's just…" Auron turned his head away from her and she asked, "It's just, what?" He looked at her again and answered, "I just can't believe how much you've matured Rikku." Rikku cheeks turned a little darker shade of red, but she still got up and ran into the arms of Auron. 

Immediately after she wrapped her arms around Auron, Rikku started crying. She stated, "Ever since Tidus came back, I've been so lonely." Auron wrapped his arms around her petite body and replied, "Please don't cry Rikku, because I understand how you feel." "But Auron I've missed you so much." Auron mentioned, "I've missed you, too, Rikku," as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Rikku replied, "Auron, you…" Auron whispered in her ear, "Shh…" as he continued to hold Rikku in his arms. Rikku let all the questions that she wanted to ask him go, and enjoyed the feeling of being held close to the man she loved.

In the meantime Lulu was frantically searching all around Wakka's hut for something that was precious to her. Lulu thought, "How could I have lost my favorite moogle doll." As Lulu kept searching, Wakka walked in and said, "Hey Lu, I've got a surprise for you." Lulu didn't hear him because she was still busy searching. Wakka walked over to Lulu and asked, "What ya doing," as he scratched the back of his head with a puzzled look on his face. 

Lulu stood up and said, "I lost one of my moogle dolls." "Do you mean this one?" Wakka handed it to her, and said, "Sorry I didn't tell ya that I took it, because I wanted to surprise you with what I had done to it." Lulu held the moogle doll close to, the one with the little purple wings, replied, "What you do to my doll?" Wakka said, "I fixed it for ya, because it had a couple of tears in it from the last battle against Sir Jecht." "You fixed my moogle doll, all by yourself," asked Lulu. Wakka nodded his head yes, as Lulu sat the moogle on the bed, and then she threw her arms around Wakka. Lulu stated, "Thank you so much Wakka." "You're welcome, Lu." 

Lulu let go of Wakka and said, "Sorry about messing up your hut." "It's okay, don't worry 'bout it," stated Wakka, as he found himself starring at her. Lulu said, "I'll start cleaning all this stuff up for you." "No, Lu, I said you don't have to worry 'bout it." Although Lulu ignored him and so she started cleaning all the mess up. Wakka just stood there and watch her clean up the mess. He thought, "Should I tell her what I've been meaning to tell her." Lulu continued cleaning, but at one point she paused and looked over at Wakka, she noticed that he looked like he was troubled over something.

So she decided to stop cleaning, and walked over to Wakka. Lulu asked, "Wakka what's wrong?" "Huh…oh it's nothing." "I can tell you're lying, Wakka," stated Lulu. Wakka replied, "Lu, there's something I've been meaning to tell ya for a long time now." "What is it, Wakka." "Lu, do you remember the times you and I would kiss each other, even though you were with my brudda, Chappu," explained Wakka. "Yeah, why." "Well even though it was wrong for you and I to do that, and my brudda ran off to join the crusaders, just to get himself killed, I fallen in love with ya," replied Wakka as he looked away from her. 

Lulu replied, "I'm truly sorry about your brother, Chappu, but I've got something to confess to you to, Wakka." "What?" "I cared about Chappu, although when he left, I finally realized that I was in love with you, not him. Basically what I'm telling Wakka is that I've waited too long to say this to you, directly," mentioned Lulu. She then stated, "I love you, Wakka," as she wrapped her arms around him again. "I love you, too, Lu," he replied, as he brushed the hair out her face with his hand. Wakka put his other hand around her, as they were both drawing themselves toward each other. When their lips met, they began kissing each passionately.


	5. Chapter Four: What's Wrong Rikku?

****

The Purity of Love and Friendship:

Chapter Four: What's Wrong Rikku?

The next morning, Rikku was roaming around searching for Auron. She checked the crusaders lodge, she checked the temple, and he was nowhere to be found. Rikku thought of asking Wakka if he's seen him, but he doesn't know that Auron's back yet. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking." As she continued her search she wandered, "I wander why he's not her, doesn't he want to see everyone else, or is that the reason why he wander off alone." 

As she walked out of the Besaid village, Kimahri came over to her and asked, "Kimahri wanders why Rikku leave Besaid village." "I'm just going to look for someone that's all," she replied. "Are you looking for Auron," questioned the Ronso guardian. "Um…yeah, but how did you kn…" "Kimahri saw Auron leaving Besaid earlier this morning," answered Kimahri. "Did he say where he was going?" "Kimahri wander why Rikku so worried about Auron," questioned Kimahri. "Um…well...uh." "Kimahri can show you which direction Auron walked towards." 

Rikku followed close behind Kimahri as he walked towards the path that leads to the waterfalls. "Kimahri needs to go back to Besaid village, now." "Okay, thanks Kimahri," replied Rikku as she ran up the winding path to the waterfalls. As she got closer to the waterfalls, she could see that he was just standing there. Rikku wandered, "I wander what's wrong with Auron?" So she continued to run towards him when she slipped and fell off the edge of the road. Rikku was clinging to dear life to the edge of ground that she slipped from, and immediately yelled, "AURON!"

Auron was taking away from his thoughts, when he heard someone yell. Then he thought about it for moment and said, "Oh god…that's Rikku's voice." He quickly ran back down the path yelling, "RIKKU, where are you!" "Uh…over here." Auron refrained from running as he looked down over the edge to see Rikku clinging to the edge of the road for dear life. As he knelt to grab hold of her hand, her hands were beginning to loose their grip on the road. Auron could see the tears forming in her eyes, as he could feel his tears begin to fall from his eye. 

Just as Auron was about to grab her hand, her hands came free from the edge of road. "No…Rikku…" he yelled, as he noticed that there was a little lake down below. So he dove off the edge the road, and immediately got a hold of her. He pulled her against his body as the both fell swiftly through the air and down into the lake below. When they hit the surface of the water, they were immediately separated from one another. 

As Auron regained his strength to move he swam down to where he saw her fall to. As he got closer to her, he soon realized that she was unconscious. When he got to her he wrapped his arms around her and swam to the surface of the water. Immediately after he reached the surface he looked around to see where the nearest shoreline was, and when he found it he made his over towards it with Rikku still in his arms.

A couple of minutes later on the small shoreline of the lake, Auron immediately gave Rikku CPR in hopes that she was still alive. He tried and tried at it, but there was no response from her. So Auron held her close to him as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks, as he mentioned, "Why does always turn out like this, why am I unable to tell her how feel, when we're not in life or death situation?" Auron closed his eyes as the tears kept falling freely from his eye and said, "Rikku, please be okay." 

Rikku suddenly awoke at the burning sensation that was falling onto her cheeks. "Auron…" He opened his eye to find that Rikku was looking up at him. "Rikku, your okay." "Um…I guess so…" "Rikku, what's wrong?" "I can't feel my legs, and that scares me, Auron," replied Rikku. Auron examined her legs and all the joints, as she asked, "Auron, what's wrong with my legs?" "They're both broken, Rikku." Tears started running down her cheeks, but Auron reassured her that her legs were going to fine as soon as they are all healed. 

Rikku reached her hand up and touched her hand to his face, and said, "Auron, why did you leave the village this morning?" Auron lifted his hand to his face and entwined his fingers with hers, and said, "I just wanted a little time alone to think some things over, that's all." "Oh, I thought maybe you didn't want to see the others at the small reunion Yunie's planning to have one for Tidus. Although if they knew you were back, it would be for the both of ya," explained Rikku, as she used her other hand to wipe the tears from his eye. "Rikku, to tell you truth I was thinking about you," replied Auron, as he removed his collar.

A couple moments later, Rikku asked, "You were thinking about me?" "Well yes, but I was actually trying to decide how to tell you something very important," he replied. "What did ya want to tell me, Auron?" Auron untwined his fingers from hers and he cupped his hand against her cheek. Rikku started to say something, but Auron cut in and said, "Rikku, you're all I think about sometimes, and I was beginning to realize that I was falling in love with you. Although when I had to leave for a while at the end of the final battle, I saw you standing they're crying. It made me realize that you loved you me, and also the fact that I never got to tell you that I…" 

Auron then stated, "Rikku, I love you." "I love you, too, Auron," relied Rikku. Auron gently brought her closer to his face to kiss her. Rikku willingly accepted his kiss, and soon he began to slide his tongue into her mouth. After a little bit their tongues were battling one another as their kiss deepened into a very passionate one. As they kissed Auron gently laid down on his back pulling her down with him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They broke the kiss, and Auron said, "I better get you back to camp so I get your legs splinted up." "Okay," replied Rikku as she reattached Auron's collar back on for him. As he gently picked her up, she said, "Thanks for saving me, Auron." Even though his collar hid part of his face, Rikku could see that he was smiling. Auron replied, "You're quite welcome, Rikku," as he started to walk up the nearest path of the village.

Meanwhile Kimahri heard the loud yell so he ran to Wakka's hut and said, "Wakka come quick, someone's in trouble." Wakka walked out of his hut, followed by Lulu and asked, "Who's in trouble?" "Kimahri thinks its Rikku," replied the Ronso guardian. "Well let's get going then," mentioned Lulu, as Tidus and Yuna walked out of her hut. Tidus said, "We'll go with ya." So they were now following behind Kimahri, as he led the way to where he told Rikku she could find Auron. 

As the walked down the path to waterfalls, they all stopped where Kimahri thought the scream came from. Yuna asked, "Where is she?" Tidus looked over the edge and said, "Is that them over there?" Yuna turned around to look over the edge and stated, "It's Rikku and Auron." "Well let's go down there and see if they're okay," mentioned Tidus. Wakka looked over the edge and said, "It looks like they're on their way back to the village." Lulu questioned, "I wander if he's just carrying her, or if she's hurt." "The way she clinging to his coat, I think she's hurt," stated Yuna. "Kimahri say we should hurry back to camp so we can help Auron with Rikku." So they all hurried back to the village.


End file.
